Hidden in Plain Sight
by Revenge77
Summary: Yugi Moto, has a sister he told no one about, mainly because she was thought to be dead. The only thing is she isn't she's living right under his nose with amnesia. So what happens when she keeps showing up and slipping away noticed. Will Yugi figure out his sister is alive or not? And what's up with Bakura and Yugi's sister's Yami? (Cara Moto Rewrite!)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but Cara (Pronounced Car-Ruh), and Keira (Pronounced Key-Ruh).**

* * *

**Cara:**

Cara was silent as she sat on the ground silently watching over a black haired boy who played with his toys for once. Not because he wanted to, but because he had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Red, do you want to join me?" the black haired boy asked and the girl looked up. She didn't give him, a answer for a few minutes before finally saying, "As you wish, Mokuba," and stopped doing what she was doing and moved to where he was and she stopped messing with her cards.

"Why are you so quiet, Red?" Mokuba asked and Cara shrugged as response.

"Red, is it true that Seto pays you to be my friend?" Mokuba said.

"It is true that he pays me to keep you company, but he does not pay me to be your friend, that choice I made on my own," Cara said and gave the raven haired boy a hug. Mokuba smiled and hugged her back before she released her grip.

"I have one more question, why is everyone obsessed with Duel Monsters?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, it's just addicting, it captures your interest," Cara said pulled her deck back out and spread them out.

"Woah, I've never seen any of these cards before," Mokuba said.

"They're custom made by Pegasus himself for me, back when I lived with him," Cara said and held up one card that had a silver dragon with green eyes.

"Green Eyes Silver Dragon, cool, that's sort of like Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons," Mokuba said.

"It is, isn't it," Seto said from the door way and the two faced him. Seto then walked over and held his hand out and Cara reluctantly gave him her deck. He simply looked through it and gave it back to her and asked, "You have a strong deck, full of things no one has heard of, for a girl who doesn't duel. Now tell me how did you ever get Pegasus to do such a great deed?"

"He asked me about my wildest imagination, then he made me the deck so I could….," Cara trailed off and Seto nodded knowing the rest of the story, about how that creep wanted her to do his dirty work and threatened her.

"You shouldn't let that deck go to waste, oh and Mokuba stay out of trouble today," Seto said and left.

"Wow, Seto was actually kind to you, which means your finally part of the family," Mokuba said and hugged her again laughing.

"Family?" Cara questioned.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about the amnesia thing…..A family is made up of a mom and dad, then with children. And well me and Seto are like your brothers now," Mokuba said and Cara nodded.

"Though it is sad, that you can't remember your last name and that you refuse to us your first name. Or that you hide your face behind a hood all the time," Mokuba said.

"It makes me feel safe," Cara said and Mokuba sighed. Lackey then walked in and said,"Seto, wanted me to inform you that there is a duel going on, and that you are welcome to go watch."

"Can we go, Mokuba? Please?!" Cara asked and Mokuba smiled before nodding, they then followed Lackey to a room where they could safely watch the duel from. From there they watched the duel until it was over and the poor old man crumbled to the floor.

"I think it was too much for the old man," Cara stated and Mokuba nodded.

"Come on Red, lets go see if we can help," Mokuba said and Cara followed him out of the room.

"I'm sure I've asked this before, but why do you call me Red, like the color, my hair is mostly blonde and I wear mostly black with a white hoodie?" Cara asked as they walked.

"One, I didn't know your hair color, and two I call you Red as in Little Red Riding Hood, you remember that story right?" Mokuba asked and said.

"Yes, the wolf ate the girl and the grandmother," Cara said and Mokuba nodded. They then finally made it to arena and walked in to Seto on the phone.

"Mokuba, Red, go play or something, I got this under control there's no need to worry about this," Seto said and the two were ushered out. They weren't very happy about it either, and they sat outside the arena until a group of kids ran into the arena and shut the door on the two once again.

"I've seen that boy before," Cara commented.

"Which one?" Mokuba asked.

"The one with the spikey hair," Cara said.

"Oh, yeah that's Yugi, he came here before to the factory on a field trip with the entire school….I guess you would remember him out of all the student, because of his outrageous hair," Mokuba said.

"His, hair looks like a colorful starfish," Cara said and Mokuba started to laugh at her comment. Cara laughed a little as well, until she could hear yelling.

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself," a girl said loudly from the other side of the door. Cara raised an eyebrow and looked at Mokuba, who couldn't see her face do to the long, baggy hood that hid it. Makuba shrugged no the less and she nodded and they continued to eavesdrop.

This continued until the doors flung open hitting both Mokuba and Cara in the face. They both groaned in response, but the people responsible for their pain kept running not even going to stop to apologize. Cara saw one of them carrying the old man on his back.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to the duel raging on inside, the blonde kid with the Brooklyn accent came back looked at them and said ,"Eh, sorry about the door thing earlier," and walked into the arena shutting them out once again.

"Why, can't we just go in there a watch?" Cara asked crossing her arms and Mokuba was about the answer, when they heard more yelling.

"Whoa, monsters! Real Monsters!" the Brooklyn kid yelled.

"Fireball attack!" a deep voice yelled, the voice hadn't been heard before until then, but right after the words left the new voice's mouth a loud shattering was heard along with cries of a monster.

Cara saw the horror on Mokuba's face, and he rushed into the room, and she ran after him yelling,"Mokuba, we're not allowed in here!"

Mokuba ignored her and yelled, "Big Brother!" and they saw Seto's life points reduce from 2,000 to 1,800.

"Are you alright?" Mokuba asked Seto, but was ignored. Cara then watched Seto continued on with the duel and she shook her head, before pulling out her deck and looking through it. After that she blocked everything and everyone out, until she heard the Yugi look alike something odd.

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba," the Yugi look alike said.

"Wha-?" Seto started to question, but was cut off.

Doppelganger Yugi drew his card and smirked, and said," And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight! With a destructive power of twenty three hundred," and Seto yelled as his points were reduced to 1,300.

Cara looked at Mokuba who was now sitting beside her, then looked back at the scene and saw the Brooklyn kid cheer on other Yugi, and that Yugi tell Seto that it's his turn now. She then smirked seeing the two go into awe seeing Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The game went on, and Seto got his second Blue Eyes out, and other Yugi bought some time by delaying his dragons for three turns. Seto said something that would crush other boy's faith, and that seemed to cause him to zone out.

Cara watched them bicker on as they duel, she seemed to forget about her own cards at the moment. She was thinking about how Yugi could change over seconds, yet looked the same sort of, and then she noticed the puzzle. Her eyes went wide seeing it was another millennium item.

Mokuba gasped getting Cara's attention and her eyes went wider as she saw the five limbs appear on the card field, and create the unstoppable Exodia.

"Exodia Obliterate!" Other Yugi yelled and Exodia did as he was told causing Seto to yell in terror once more, and Seto's life points hit zero.

"You did it! Yugi, you won!" the Brooklyn kid cheered once more.

Cara was in awe and Mokuba stood up, and yelled," This can't be. My brother never loses," Cara stood up and grabbed his arm, after cleaning her deck up and putting all, but one card away.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do," Other Yugi said.

"But... but how? How could I have lost to him?" Seto asked himself, in shock.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know...open your mind!" Other Yugi said and glowing eye only Cara seemed to notice appeared on his head. This causes Seto's thoughts to shatter and he falls to his knees.

"There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see...," Other Yugi said and left with the Brooklyn kid. Cara then chased after him, as she did she had to stop because she became dizzy and tired all while the bracelet on her arm glowed.

Yami Yugi seemed to noticed this, and turned back to see the girl was taller and more confident then the girl that was trying to catch up to him and Joey.

"You know what you did back there wasn't very nice?" Yami Cara said and Joey was about say some snide remark, but was stopped.

"Joey, you go ahead I'll catch up with you at the exit," Yami said and Joey reluctantly did as he was told.

"Kaiba, got what he deserved, Spirit. Why do you even possess the girl?" Yami asked.

"Perhaps, and I do this for the same reason you do. Besides my Hikari will not remember any of this, when she wakes, she'll just think she didn't catch up to you guys. She's not ready for the full truth yet anyway, Pharaoh," Yami Cara said.

"Why chase me down then, Spirit?" Yami asked.

"To give you this," Yami Cara said and tossed a card to him, and Yami caught it, and looked at the card.

"Dark Magician Girl? What is this for?" Yami asked and Yami Cara smirked.

"For luck," Yami Cara said still smirking.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"You ask to many questions, Pharaoh, when you should be looking for the answers to them for yourself, but my reason behind this…..Let's just say I'm returning the favor," Yami Cara said and walked away leaving the Pharaoh alone.

**Somewhere in an evil guy's mansion:**

"Mr. Pegasus, sir. Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's... been defeated in a duel, sir, by someone named Yuugi. Oh, and Cara was there as well, still wearing that hood too," Lackey said.

"Hmmm...," Pegasus said and his Millennium eye flashed.

**To be continued:**

**So, what do you think? Did I do well? I worked so hard on this rewrite of this story. I know I changed it a lot compared to the other story, but I wanted it to be close nit with the series. Anyway review? Favorite? Follow? Anyways Kudos to all, and all a good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but Cara (Pronounced Car-Ruh), and Keira (Pronounced Key-Ruh).**

* * *

**Ryou:**

Ryou was watching the Joey and Tea play another round of Duel Monster. It wasn't really interesting seeing how Joey kept losing, he hadn't seen him use any trap cards or spell cards. So he started to think that maybe Joey had loaded his deck with nothing, but monsters.

'That pathetic fool,' a faint voice rang in the back of Ryou's head. It had been happening to him for a while now, but like the times before he ignored it. At first it was every once in a while, but ever since Yugi came to school with puzzle, it had been getting worse. He just figured it was just stress about school or something like that getting to him. So he let it slide and went back to watching the duel.

* * *

**Bakura:**

Bakura sat in the ring and cut the weak mental link off, and laughed. "I'll be free soon Landlord, and once I'm free nothing can stop me, not even you," Bakura said more to himself then anyone. He then went silent and let his Hikari enjoy his freedom why he could.

* * *

**Ryou:**

Ryou was silent the rest of the day, he was tired and stressed from school. So when the final bell rang and he walked out of the building he did not want to deal with bullies. Unfortunately for him three had snatched him on the way out and pulled around the side of the building to beat him up.

"Look guys, can we do this another day, I'm tired and stressed, and I think I might be getting something?" Ryou asked.

"Aw, little baby albino wants to do this another day," one guy mocked and they laughed, until the same one punched Ryou in the stomach and he went down to ground gasping, because it knocked the air out of him.

"Well to bad," the same one snapped and the other two guys joined in on kicking poor Ryou. They kept kicking him until they got tired.

"You're pathetic," one guy said and spit on Ryou and the three bullies walked away laughing. Ryou stay on the ground for a while, before forcing himself to his feet and limping back to his apartment. Once in his apartment he went to his grabbed his pajamas, took off his millennium ring, and went and took a quick shower before dressing his wounds.

After Ryou was done he walked back into his room and sat at his desk, and worked on his homework. All while doing so he kept dozing and getting dizzy, eventually he gave up on homework and stumbled over to his bed and laid down. He was calling it a night late in the afternoon, and went to sleep forgetting about dinner.

* * *

**Bakura:**

Bakura was in the ring, which laid on the nightstand beside his Landlord, thinking. He already figured out who his first victims were. That was simple they would be the three boys who beat up Ryou that day. He would figure out his limits to his power, by using the bullies as test subject. As Bakura thought of that he smiled at his own plan.

With that all figure out Bakura, tried to materializing himself and to his luck it worked, and his see through body appeared beside the sleeping boy. "Landlord," Bakura whispered, if he was going to use Ryou was going to have to be nice, he couldn't forcefully take control yet, he wasn't strong enough.

Ryou shifted in his sleep starting to wake, and Bakura smirked evilly. "Wake up Landlord," Bakura said a bit louder and the boy sat up quickly, wide eyed and scanned the room, not seeing Bakura who was now behind him.

"W-who's there?" Ryou asked with a slight stutter and Bakura smirked even more. "Behind you," Bakura whisper in his ear and Ryou jumped and fell off the bed and an attempt to get away.

"W-who are you?" Ryou asked crawling backwards trying to get away. Bakura got off the bed and walked towards the younger innocent version of himself.

"I'm you in a way, a much older and eviler version," Bakura walked towards Ryou who kept scooting away from him until he hit the wall. Bakura smirked slightly and walked towards him, until he was right in front of the boy, and he bent down in front of him.

'Is something wrong?' Bakura asked Ryou through their mental link and Ryou looked like he would have a heart attack. He couldn't have that; he needed the boy's body, so he decided not to provoke him any longer.

Bakura then took it Ryou's features; he looked like him, except he had kinder eyes and tamer hair. Also the boy looked deathly pale, and was sweating up a storm; he looked as if he was running a fever. With this Bakura sighed and reached out and hesitantly put a transparent hand on Ryou's should.

"Ryou, if you want this to stop, I need you to do something for me, let down you're defenses and let me in, and this will all end," Bakura lied using his best soothing voice, he needed Ryou to trust him long enough to let him in. Ryou looked as if he was considering this, but looked unsure.

"Ryou, just let me in," Bakura said getting a little impatient, and it made Ryou flinch.

"I-If I let you in, this will all end, you p-promise?" Ryou asked shaking a little and Bakura smiled for once and nodded at the naïve boy. Ryou let his defenses slip and come down, and Bakura smirked.

"You look tired, Landlord, you should get some sleep," Bakura said and before started to take over Ryou's body. Ryou's head started to hurt once he tried to fight back, and it caused him to cry out in pain as he grabbed his head.

"Don't fight me boy," Bakura said and Ryou stopped and looked as if he were about to pass out.

"Good, now sleep, Landlord, it's almost night and I will want to explore my new home," Bakura said and took over completely as his Landlord fell asleep and slipped into his soul room.

* * *

**Mokuba:**

Mokuba was silent as he walked towards Red's room. He was wondering where she has been, it was almost dinner time, and she was still nowhere to be seen. Mokuba didn't see her once their tutors came by to teach, he just assumed she was sick.

Now it was 7:15 p.m. and she was still nowhere to be seen, and Mokuba was getting worried about his friend. He hasn't seen her for the past few days, at first he thought she was taking the weekend off, but name it was Monday and she hasn't showed herself.

So here Mokuba was now outside Red's room knocking on her door. "Red, it's Mokuba, I'm coming inside okay?" Mokuba said and opened the door and walked into the room. The room was not what he expected it to be. Instead of it being dark and gloomy, and tomboyish, it was instead light and quite girlish.

The walls were a soft baby blue, with white trim. Her furniture was wood painted white as well, to match the trim, and her comforter for her bed was a dark blue a white tree on it, with light blue birds on the limbs.

On the bed under the covers was, Red who was still in the same clothes since Friday, pass out and drooling in her sheets. Mokuba raised an eyebrow and walked over and shook her shoulder, causing her to wake and sit up, her hood stayed up, but strands of blonde hair was seen.

"Mokuba, why are you in my room?" Red asked tiredly and fixed her hood.

"I haven't seen you since Friday, Red…It's Monday today, Red," Mokuba said and got silence in return.

"I've been sleeping off and on since Friday?" Red questioned and looked at her nightstand seeing four empty water bottles, her card deck, and her millennium bracelet.

"I guess so….," Mokuba said looking at her. Red the climbed out of bed, stretched and yawned. She then turned her attention to Mokuba and said, "Can you uh get out of my room for a minute, I need to change clothes."

"Oh, um, yeah," Mokuba said and left the room. He waited for a few minutes, and then Red came out of her bedroom wearing a buttoned up black vest as a shirt, with a grey hood attached to it, and skinny blue jean capris.

"It's time for dinner," Mokuba said happily and dragged Red to the dining room, and was happy to see that Seto had kept his promise and came to dinner.

"So where was she, for the past few days?" Seto asked bluntly, but even though he looked and sounded emotionless one could tell he was actually curious about this.

"Apparently she has been sleeping since Friday," Mokuba said and Red rubbed her right eye with her free hand. Seto raised an eyebrow unsure what to think about this, but let it slide and the two took their seats. After dinner Seto had to go back to work, so that left Red and Mokuba alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mokuba asked.

"It doesn't matter, I have nothing to do beside go through my deck anyway," Red said.

"Um, we could-," Mokuba said and Lackey came in the room.

"Mr. Mokuba, Mrs. Red, Mr. Kaiba told me to tell you it's time for bed," Lackey said and the two groaned before going to do what they were told.

* * *

**Few Weeks Later:**

**Cara:**

It was 8:30 and Cara and Mokuba were still up. Seto had gotten stuck at Kaiba Corp. late that night, so Mokuba was refusing to go to bed until his brother got home, which was why Cara was up. It didn't really matter anyway since it was Saturday.

While they stayed up they were in the living room watching the dueling tournament, which was down to the last two contestants: Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.

_Tv:_

_Announcer: Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home, and welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided. Of the two hundred duelists who have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brawler. His opponent, the number one ranked, Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist._

_"Alright Weevil, consider yourself... dinosaur chow!" Rex Raptor said and the terrible Two-Headed King Rex appeared on his side of the field._

_Announcer: Oh! And Raptor plays the strongest card in his deck, the terrible Two-Headed King Rex! Looks like this match could be over right here, right now!_

_The tv pauses for commercial break._

_Announcer: We're back, monster fans. And with the Two-Headed King Rex in play, it looks like this duel is all done._

_"Your move," Raptor said and Weevil laughs in pretending to be evil way._

_"And all I have is this weak little bug," Weevil said with a smirk and a basic insect appears on his side of the field._

_Announcer:_ _Weevil counters with the Basic Insect card._

_"King Rex, let's take this championship. Stomp 'em!" Raptor yelled and Weevil just laughs._

_"You've attacked your way into my trap! But then, how could your tiny dinosaur brain know, when an enemy attacks, my vortex activates," Weevil said._

_"Oh no! It's a trap card!" Raptor said in terror._

_"Which totally traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace," Weevil said with another smirk._

_"No. My King Rex," Raptor said and a vortex surrounds the King Rex._

_"And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him Armor with Laser Canon," Weevil said and his Basic Insect receives armor with laser Canon._

_"Not such a wimpy little bug after all, hmmmm? Attack!" Weevil ordered and Basic Insect attacks the King Rex which causes King Rex dissolves._

_"Nooo!" Raptor yelled and his life points hit zero_

_"That King Rex is extinct," Weevil said in a snarky tone._

_"Awww. Big bad bug," Raptor said._

_Announcer: A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood, our newest champion._

_Weevil then smirks, holds up his deck in triumph, almost as to rub it into Raptor's face about losing._

_Announcer: And now a very special honor for our new champion, here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions. Ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists, I give you Maximillion Pegasus! _

_Pegasus, holding a trophy, is raised by a platform into the middle of the dueling arena. He walks over to Weevil and kneels to his height._

_"Congratulations," Pegasus said._

_"Uh. Thank you," Weevil said reaching for the trophy._

_"And, as regional champion, I invite you to compete in the bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom," Pegasus said standing up._

* * *

**Pegasus:**

"Mr. Pegasus, with the announcement that you made tonight, we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom," Lackey said sitting across from Pegasus in the car.

"Yes. And events such as this will hopefully attract those who possess the Millennium Items I seek. Which reminds me...," Pegasus said.

"The package was delivered to them just as you ordered, Sir," Lackey said.

"Excellent," Pegasus said.

* * *

**Cara:**

Cara was staring blankly at the wall, shaking a little, as she sat on the couch with her knees to her chest, with her arms around her legs. Seeing Pegasus on tv sent a cold chill down her back and reminded her of bad memories.

"Red, are you alright, please snap out of it," Mokuba said trying to shake Red out of her scared trance. It was only when Lackey walked in with a package and say," Package for Mrs. Red," did she snap out of it.

"Give it to me," Cara said and Lackey did and she opened it. It held a glove, two gold stars, and tape, she took the tape and put it in. At first it was static then Pegasus appeared on the screen.

_"Greetings Red, it's been a while my dear," Pegasus said._

"Pegasus!" Cara growled.

_"Oh, so you do remember me, that's good," Pegasus said and that freaked out both Cara and Mokuba._

"What the-," Mokuba started as Pegasus' eye glowed and the room went dark and time seemed to stand still.

"What's your game, Pegasus?" Cara asked.

"Oh, nothing much I heard that Kaiba boy took you in, and that his runt brother is quite smitten with you. It's quite cute, young love you know. Come now let's duel I have fifteen minutes left, before the tape ends, this shadow realm is quite dark, don't you say?" Pegasus asked.

"Duel?" Cara questioned.

"Yes, Cara, duel now keep up. You do remember how to duel right?" Pegasus asked and Cara nodded, before they pulled out their decks and put them on the board, which appeared before them.

"Ladies first, and Cara must you keep that hood up?" Pegasus asked, and Cara pulled her hood down revealing her face. She had amethyst eyes, and golden blonde hair with one stand on the left of her head that was black with maroon out lining it. Cara then drew her cards for her hand after shuffling her deck, then drew her card her turn.

"Come now, we can't have you bringing out your mutts now can we," Pegasus said and Cara cringed looking at her card Thorn-Heart, which was black wolf with pure red eyes, and thorny looking stitches over it's chest.

Cara looked at Pegasus and put different card on the board, in defense mode, without looking. As she did her Vampire Princess appeared on top of the card, and Cara's bracelet shined and Yami Cara took control.

"Keira, dear nice of you to join us, how's it going is Cara still suffering from amnesia, you know my men didn't mean to hit her to heard," Pegasus said and Keira scowled. Pegasus then pulled out a card and placed it on the board and Toon Blazing Warrior appeared on the board and attacked the Vampire Princess, who just appeared again.

"Stop stalling you monster, and tell me what you're game is," Keira demanded and Pegasus sighed.

"Fair enough, I'm here because I want you Keira Dear and Cara Dear to duel in my new tournament Duelist Kingdom," Pegasus said.

"That's never going to happen!" Keira snapped and then looked at card and said,"I play pot of greed," and she drew two cards a smirked.

"Next I'll play a monsterr card; Hidden Angel of Death which special ability allows me, to detroy all monsters on the field including mine, for the prize of 100 life points," Keira said and her Vampire Princess reappeared again.

Keira smirked and said,"I guess I must explain, you see my Vampire Princess can only be sent to the graveyard permanently if it is sent there as a sacrifice."

Pegasus laughed at her and drew a card and played it,"I see your still cocky as ever, Keira Dear. Anyway I play the card Doppelganer, which allows me to copy your card, so now I have a Vampire Princess as well," Pegasus said with a smirk.

"You have no room to talk about cockiness Pegasus. Now tell me what you're scheme behind this is?!" Keira demanded and drew a card and smirked.

"I guess you got me there, Keira Dear. You see you will go to Duelist Kingdom, because if you don't your sweet Mokuba might suffer the consequences," Pegasus said then his eye flashed.

"Trying to summon your Green Eyes are you, well to bad, because it's looks like we're out of time, see you at Duelist Kingdom, my dear," Pegasus said and things started to go back to normal, and Keira pulled the hood up over her head and let Cara back in control.

"What just happened? Red, are you alright?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm getting rid of this tape okay?" Cara asked and Mokuba nodded, and she took it to the trash in the kitchen and threw it away. She then walked into the living room and Mokuba eyed her.

"So what was on the tape?" Mokuba asked.

"Pegasus, wants me to go to duelist kingdom and compete," Cara said and Mokuba looked worried and jumped up and hugged her.

"No, I can't let you go not after what happened, I can't let my best friend, my only friend, no MY sister go and get hurt," Mokuba yelled tearing up and Cara was taken back by this out burst, and hugged him back awkwardly.

"Calm down, Mokie, I-I'm not going anywhere I promise," Cara said and saw head lights through the window.

"Seto's home! I bet a hundred bucks that Seto will barge threw the door and ask in a mean brooding attitude why we aren't bed," Cara said and Mokuba let go of her and looked at her with a smirk.

"You're on!" Mokuba said and they ran to the door to see who will be wining hundred buck.

* * *

**Bakura:**

Bakura was walking home, from his third victim's house. He would of finished sending the bullies to the shadow realm a lot earlier, but he was rusty and he needed to figure out what their names were and where they lived. It also didn't help with the fact that Ryou refused to tell him anything, the stubborn sleeping mule, that was going to change pretty soon, he would make sure of that.

Once home he found a package at his doorstep and he picked it up and walked his Landlord's and his apartment and shut the door behind him. He then took it to the kitchen and tossed it on the table, before grabbing the biggest knife he could find and cut it open for the fun of it. He then tossed the knife on the table beside him and looked side the box and found a glove, two stars, and a tape.

He watched the tape and it was just so guy saying he was invited to some tournament called Duelist Kingdom. Bakura smirked at this, he figured that that runt Yugi would be there and so would be the Pharaoh. The thought of beating the Pharaoh was exciting for the thief, he then was brought out his thoughts by him stifling a yawn.

Bakura frowned and figure he has been running his Landlord's body too long without sleep, so he went upstairs and crawled into the bed and let Ryou have control again. "We're going to Duelist Kingdom, Landlord, whether you like it or not, so sleep all you want for now, you'll need it," Bakura said with a smirk looking at his sleeping Hikari.

**To be continued:**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it's way longer then the first chapter and I like this one better too. Anyway thank you for the replies, follows, and favorites. Knuckles lover 1245 send me you're form, for your OC so I can look at it, then I'll think about it from there. Anyway Kudos to ya'll and have a good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but Cara (Pronounced Car-Ruh), and Keira (Pronounced Key-Ruh).**

* * *

**Cara:**

'I can't let Pegasus harm Mokuba, that's the worst thing that could happen right now. I have to tell Kaiba he'll understand, or should I just keep my mouth shut and protect Mokuba with my life… Weird I just remember I don't remember some of the duel I had with Pegasus,' Cara thought as she walked to Seto's office.

Once there she knocked on the door and waited for the okay to come in. "Who is it?" Seto asked annoyed and Cara poked her head into the room, before entering the room.

"What is it, Red?" Seto asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"Pegasus, sent me a video with a glove and two stars, not too long ago. On the video her threatened to harm Mokuba if I didn't go to the tournament Duelist Kingdom," Cara said and Seto stared at her silent.

"I'll give you permission to leave and go to the tournament. I'll keep school off your back as well; you can make all your classes up once you get back. Also try your best to stay away from Pegasus, I won't allow you be near that monster," Seto said.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

**_Seto:_**

_"Kaiba boy, it's nice of you to stop by for a visit, you've always been one of my best co-workers," Pegasus said allowing Seto and Mokuba come into the house._

_"Let's get down to business, Pegasus, why did you ask me to come here?" Seto asked._

_"Yes, I guess we should, Lackey show the younger Kaiba to the gaming room," Pegasus said and Lackey took Mokuba to the gaming room._

_"Why did you ask me to come here?" Seto asked._

_"Simple I want you to build something that could make the game of Duel Monster better. I've heard you been working on a field that can bring holographs of the monster appear. Well let's say I'm interested in this, and want to add these to my tournament," Pegasus said and Seto stared at him._

_"Fine," Seto said and stood up and turned around and saw purple eyes looking at from around the corner. Seto ignored Pegasus' quips to leave her alone, and walked after the girl, once he finally cornered her he bent down to the cowering girl's height._

_"Is everything alright?" Seto asked trying not to sound like his usual self and he reached out to touch her shoulder. The girl's arm shot out and slapped his hand away, causing him be taken back._

_"P-please don't hurt me," the girl whimpered, and Seto took noticed to the bruises that covered her arms. It only took him seconds to figure out what happened to her, and rage boiled in him._

_"I'm not going hurt you," Seto said calmly and the girl looked at him, showing fear in her purple eyes and more bruises on her face. Seto then took off his coat and wrapped it around the girl making sure her skin was not shown, and he picked her up._

_He then stood up and walked to the living room, still carrying the shaken girl. She was probably Mokaba's age, maybe a little older. Seto glared at Pegasus and yelled,"Mokuba, we're leaving," and kept his gaze on Pegasus._

_"You can't take her Kaiba," Pegasus snapped._

_"I can and I will, and you won't stop me, unless you want the press swarming you before and after you go to court," Seto said and Mokuba came down the stairs and walked to his side questioning silently why he was holding someone._

_Seto then left with the girl and Mokuba, without another word to Pegasus._

**_End of Flashback:_**

* * *

**Cara:**

"What do you mean you're going to Duelist Kingdom! You promised you wouldn't go!" Mokuba yelled at Cara and she flinched. She had received a letter from Pegasus earlier two days ago inviting her to Duelist Kingdom once more and it came with two cards.

"Mokuba, please calm down, it's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine," Cara insisted.

"No! You liar! You promised!" Mokuba yelled and ran off.

"Some promises are best to be broken, maybe one day you'll learn that," Cara whispered and walked out of the mansion.

Once at the dock where the boat was, she was amazed by all the people there, some of which she recognized. Like Yugi Moto, that Brooklyn kid Joey, Weevil Underwood, and Rex Raptor. Then there were just bunch of people that just got lucky and got picked.

"Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now then duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom," Lackey 1 said.

"Present your star chips as you board the vessel," Lackey 2 said and Cara sighed.

"Thank you, next," Lackey 3 said as people in line showed them their stuff.

Cara was next when she heard Lackey 4 yell," Hey you, get out of here. Only official contestants are allowed on board," and she sighed seeing it was the Joey kid trying to sneak in. Joey said something Lackey 4 answered before Lackey 5 showed up to help escort him away from the boat.

"Of course," she mumbled and showed her star chips to the guy who let her go, as she did could see Yugi step in and give Joey one of his star chips. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted what looked like Yugi's other two friends sneak on board, and she shook her head and got out of everyone's way.

As she walked around on board she almost ran right into Mai. "Sorry, about that," Cara said and Mai looked down at her.

"Who are you exactly? I mean I've seen most the people here before on tv, but never once have I seen a duelist like you," Mai said.

"I use to know Pegasus, I'm pretty sure that's why he dragged me here in the first place," Cara said.

"Is that so, shorty, well then I'll love to see you battle sometime," Mai said and walked away, and Cara saw her head towards Yugi and Joey. She simply shook her head and left to find a Lackey to ask where her room once.

Once she found one she asked," Excuse me can you show me where my room is?"

"Name?" Lackey asked.

"Red," Cara said, and the guy checked his list and said," Right, follow me," and he took her to a luxury room. Cara didn't think anything of it mainly due to the fact she thought every room was like this.

Just then Lackey 2 ran into the room where Lackey 1 was in with Cara. "Sir, we have a problem we ran out of room for the duelers, one is left without a room," Lackey 2 said and Lackey one was about to say something, but Cara beat him to the punch.

"Non since the dueler without a room can stay with me, end of story got that," Cara said and the two nodded and left to receiver the extra dueler.

Cara sighed and sat her stuff down and started to unpack what she needed for the night, and then she got out her deck and started looking through them. She then looked up seeing a white haired boy walk into the room.

"Hello," he said with a British accent.

'Him' a voice rang in the back of Cara's mind, but she pushed it aside. "Hello," Cara said and smiled back at the Brit.

"Um, thanks for letting me stay in here with you," the Brit said.

"It's no problem, if I didn't I'm pretty sure they would of thrown you over board," Cara said and the Brit let out a nervous chuckle.

"So, what's your name, I really don't want to start calling you something random," Cara said looking at her deck and the Brit frowned a little not giving an answer.

"Fine, then I'll just call you Fluffy, then," Cara said crossing her arms.

"Hey!" the Brit whined and Cara smirked.

* * *

**Bakura:**

Bakura really hated the fact that the girl in front of him just called him Fluffy. It was already hard playing as if he was Ryou, now he had to remain calm during this too! He was trying his best not to scowl, that's when he noticed the brat had the Millennium Bracelet. With that he couldn't help, but to smirk.

"You have the Millennium Bracelet," Bakura said using his real voice and he walked towards the girl who backed away much like Ryou did, until she hit the corner. Bakura smirked as he leaned over her and pushed her hood down to get a look at the girl's face. She was a stunning image of the Princess, but with less eye liner and kinder eyes.

"Come out, Princess I know you're in there," the thief cooed in his evil voice and he watched the bracelet glow and the Princess took over.

"Get your hands away from me, Thief," the Princess snapped and Bakura smirked, not doing what he was told.

"So touchy, Princess," Bakura said pulling the Princess to her feet.

"Do not touch me," the Princess snapped and Bakura smirked even more and crossed his arms as he stared into the Princess' eyes.

"What are they calling you, Princess, they call me Bakura?" he asked still looking her in the eye.

"Keira," the Princess said bluntly avoiding eye contact and Bakura laughed.

"Oh, so that's how it is, your runt doesn't know your there," Bakura said laughing still.

"She once did, but Pegasus ruined that, Thief. Wait, what did you do to your Hikari, Thief?" the Princess asked and he smirked once again.

"I took care of him, and put him somewhere safe," Bakura said and the Princess was about to yell at him, when his Millennium Ring shined and she passed out. As she fell Bakura caught her and picked her up and put her on her bed and covered her up.

"Shhh, Princess, I can't having you knowing my plan just yet," Bakura said as he brushed a piece of golden hair out of her face. He then frowned as if remembering something and left the room and went to get some fresh air.

**To be continued:**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the review, anyway Kudos you all. Yeah that's about it for today.**


End file.
